Unexpected Turn
by Yuki RueAnn-Undertaker's lover
Summary: Lavi drags our fav little British boy to a shop with a top notch bar and Allen has some 'fun' with a top jazz singer. Wait, why does he look familiar? Is it the hair, the height, or the deep sensual voice? And why is he wearing a masquerade mask?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey yall who're reading this. I figured I should post something to kick off a new year with some fun! My first published story, don't flame or it will be used to light Jerry's stove for my sexy Allen's late night munchies. I don't own -Man, sadly. If I did, all my dreams would come true.

Chapter 1

"-and yeah, that's basically it. Just a few akuma around the perimeter and a few dozen inside the building. But we got the Innocence back safely. Already dropped it off to Hevlaska." The young teen said with a cheesy smirk on his face. He looked about 18, maybe 19 at most. His fiery crimson hair up in his usual green bandana, holding it up out if his face.

"Hmm, alright. Thank you for reporting in. You and Allen may go now. We're done here." The older Chinese man sat behind his desk with loads of paperwork yet to be looked at, let alone sorted and filed. He was looking over different papers as he spoke, trying to at least do something, but failing. He set down the papers and sipped his coffee from his strangely colorful mug, which still completely puzzled everyone why he had it in the first place.

"Sweet. Let's go moyashi-chan!" The excited redhead bounced over to his white haired friend and dragged him out of the chief's office.

"I keep telling you guys, it's Allen!" The young British teen huffed in annoyance. He sighed as he was dragged back to his room. "Why are we at my room again? Not that I don't want to sleep, but I'm kind of hungry. Can't we get something to eat?" A light suddenly went off in the peppy redhead's brain.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of it before?" He smiled and loosened his grip on Allen's wrist,

"Think about what? What are you talking about Lavi?" The teen gave his friend an odd look. Lavi was basically jumping up and down and making no sense what so ever.

"Come on, hurry up and change. We're going somewhere. Now." Lavi ushered his confused buddy into his room and towards the closet.

"Wha-? Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Allen asked as he pulled off his shirt. He never liked when Lavi got like this, especially after a mission. Last time Lavi had dragged him to a strip club for gods' sake. But it wasn't just any strip club. No, it was a gay strip club! What the hell was he thinking? Seriously!

"Out. Now let's go?" Lavi once again grabbed onto the boy's wrist once again he was finished changing.

"Alright already, calm down. Jeez." The 16 year old boy spoke softly but still loud enough that his friend could hear him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's go!"

To be continued….

AN: I know I should keep writing, but I have company and she keeps distracting me with Larry The Cable Guy on tv. I'll post again soon! Hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm back! Two chapters in one night, who'd have thunk it? Well here's some DGM luvin!

Chapter 2

"Whoa, what is this place?" Allen stared at the upscale looking coffee shop. It stood three stories high, two probably for the people who run the place, and was fairly decent sized. (half the size of god damn Wal-Mart) Lavi smirked and dragged a dazed Allen inside. The first thing that caught Allen's attention was the enormous performing stage that took up about half the entire large floor. Around were tables with chairs and a fairly decent sized area for people to dance. Some people were already there, sipping drinks and chatting idly. But only one thing was on Lavi's mind. And that was the large bar at the opposite of the room from the stage.

"It's a really popular coffee shop. Yuu-chan told me about it one time a while ago. I thought we could sneak a peek at the place." Lavi sat on the bar stool and ordered a shot of patrone. (damn Lavi, going hard from the start *pun intended*) He swiveled in his seat a few times and chuckled to himself.

"Wha-, there's no way this place is a coffee shop! I call bullshit!" Allen pouted cutely and set his hands on his hips. Lavi raised an eyebrow at him.

"The café area is on the next floor up. This is the entertainment floor." Lavi explained as the bartender placed his shot and a strange drink in front of him. Lavi gave the woman a puzzled look.

"From the gentleman at the end of the bar." She said and pointed down the bar. A tall, dark skinned, dark haired Portuguese man sat on the stool. He smirked and winked at Lavi. The redhead blushed and averted his gaze. The man chuckled as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Well hello there Lovely, Shounen. Never thought I would see you boys here." He smiled, his teeth a perfect pearly white compared to his complexion.

"What do you want Tyki?" Lavi asked quietly. He wanted nothing more than to get away from the man right now. His instincts practically screamed 'DANGER, DANGER!' at him.

"I'm just out for some fun, that's all. Don't get your panties in a twist." Tyki chuckled as Lavi's face reddened even more. "So why are you two here? Not drinking I hope." He smiled.

"Ah, and you seem to forget, this bar serves you if you're 18 or older. And plus you just ordered me a drink so, yeah. Nice try." Lavi stuck out his tongue like the five year old he was and turned back toward the bar. During the little exchange, Allen had directed his attention elsewhere. He noticed a band setting up on the stage, getting ready to start performing for the night. 'I wonder what kind of music they have here.' Allen thought idly. He kind of had a thing for jazz music. It always made him feel calm, more at ease somehow. And sometimes, even a little energetic. As the pianist, bassists, cellists, violinists, trumpeters, and the drummer finished setting up, Allen noticed that the singer had yet to come on stage. 'That's weird.' Suddenly a female voice broke onto his thoughts, efficiently getting everyone's attention.

"Alright all you music lovers. I'm your host for the night and the manager here, and tonight we've got a special treat for you guys. Taking time out of there sold-out, national tour to play for us, is the band Toshokan!" Everyone clapped and cheered in approval. Here, everybody knew who they were. The instrumentalists were amazing, and the lead singer had a voice that made all the women's', and some of the boys', hearts swoon. But the one thing that interested them the most, was that no one knew who he was. He never showed his face to the public, he was always wearing a masquerade mask. Of course, so did all the other band members, but only to a few concerts a year. "And ladies, maybe if you're lucky, we might get to sneak a peek at the man behind the mask." (free cookies to anyone who got that quote) The crowd cheered as the music started up as the piano came in with a smooth melody. Some of the cellos joined it, as did the trumpets, harmonizing to a strong, building sound. Abruptly, all sound stopped as the singer's voice came into play, the instruments slowly starting again.

'Birds flyin high, you know how I feel'

'Sun in the sky, you know how I feel'

'Breeze driftin on by, you know how I feel'

'It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life'

'For me'

'And I'm feelin, good'

Women cheered as his voice expertly maneuvered through each note being sung. 'Wow,' Allen thought. 'This guy's amazing, no matter how many times I hear him! He sounds kind of familiar though.' He smirked as he turned towards his companion for the evening.

"Lavi, quit being boring." Allen noticed most of the people in the crowd getting up and starting to dance to the music. "C'mon, let's dance!" Lavi gave him a confused look then scoffed and returned to his drink,

"Are you kidding? I'm not dancing, no way in hell dude." Lavi smirked as he saw Allen start giving him a cute pout.

"Aww, c'mon! Everybody else is! It'll be fun, just one dance please?" The white haired boy whined. While they were busy arguing, women started screaming as the singer made his way back to the stage from behind the bar area. How he got there, no one knew. Allen stopped mid-argument as the man walked past him, brushing his shoulder on the way. His head whipped to the side, eyes following the amazing singer. The man had long, dark, silky hair cascading down his back. He had an ornate mask adorning his face, so only his eyes and lips were visible. His lips parted and reconnected as he sang the lyrics that spun a perfect web of enchanting sound. The end of the song was coming up soon. Allen turned back to the redheaded weirdo. "Lavi!" He saw said weirdo playing tonsil-hockey with Tyki. Neither seemed to notice the small teen's presence as they continued making-out. Good thing they were in the corner and out of the way so no one would see them. Allen sighed and turned back towards the stage to watch the performance only to find that the singer was no longer there. He was wandering through the crowd, heading towards the bar. Specifically, Allen's direction.

AN: AAAAAnd that's a wrap for now. I is tired. It's fricking five in the morning, and I haven't gone to sleep yet.

Ja ne, suki dayo~


End file.
